


Wherever you will go [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eh...that moment when you were ALMOST OKAY BEFORE you decided to make a fanvid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you will go [vid]




End file.
